Esperando el momento
by vlcd
Summary: Desde que tuvieron la gran aventura al digimundo, Sora y Yamato siempre se admiraron el uno al otro... y de a poco un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a aflorar. Sorato desde mi perspectiva
1. Capitulo 1: Yamato Ishida

**ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO**

 **CAPITULO 1: YAMATO ISHIDA**

Ha pasado un par de semanas desde que volvimos de nuestra aventura en el Digimundo. Allí aprendí muchas cosas y conocí a otros chicos de mi edad, entre ellos mi mejor amigo Taichi y la chica que ahora tiene ocupada toda mi mente… Sora.

Debo reconocer que al principio no me encantó la idea de perderme en un lugar totalmente desconocido, junto a otros seis chicos con los que nunca había hablado en la vida. Además, estando también mi hermano pequeño, Takeru, se me complicó aún más. Sentí que debía protegerlo y cuidarlo de cualquier peligro que pudiera haber, y es así como me convertí en un sobreprotector. También me pareció extraña la idea de tener un compañero monstruo digital, que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa por proteger mi integridad. Gabumon me pareció un ser bastante extraño, tenía una gruesa capa de piel sobre su cuerpo, pero al poco tiempo me acostumbré a su compañía y a la preocupación sobre mí.

Pronto me empecé a fijar en mis nuevos compañeros de aventuras… Jyou se preocupaba demasiado de todo, y se sentía responsable de todos nosotros por ser el mayor. A decir verdad era un chico bastante pacífico y tranquilo, casi siempre era el mediador en mis peleas con Taichi. Mimi era la chica problemática del grupo, se cansaba rápidamente y era muy caprichosa, la verdad es que poca interacción tuve con ella y poco interés también de conocerla más… Desde mi perspectiva era una chica demasiado superficial. Koushiro era un chico increíblemente inteligente e ingenioso, pero siempre estaba del lado de Taichi y es por esta razón que nunca tuve mayor confianza con él. Al parecer ellos ya se conocían desde antes. Hikari era sólo una niña, aun así puedo decir que se preocupaba mucho del bienestar de los demás, y que tenía algo especial en su ser. Pero sin lugar a dudas, las dos personas más importantes para mí en esta aventura fueron Taichi y Sora. Taichi era un tipo engreído que le gustaba dominar al resto y llevarlos a que hicieran lo que él decía que era mejor, sin detenerse a pensar ni un minuto en los peligros que podíamos correr todos, es por eso que yo siempre peleé con él, nunca estuve de acuerdo con su método de correr y andar a lo loco, y bueno, también nos dimos unos puñetazos ciertas veces, en que ya no lo soportaba más. Con el tiempo aprendí a entenderlo e hizo muchas cosas por mí que yo no había querido ver, protegió a mi hermano y quería en el fondo que me integrara a él y al resto del grupo. Y por último está Sora. Al principio sólo me llamó la atención de ella que se comportaba como un chico, pero no me desagradó, al contrario, cada vez me preguntaba más cosas acerca de ella. Era una chica realmente encantadora, era sin lugar a dudas una figura maternal para todos, y eso me chocó bastante, porque la relación con mi madre no fue muy cercana luego del divorcio de mis padres. Al pasar los días comencé a fijarme en ella un poco más. Era una chica que no le importaba nada lo que los demás pensaran de ella, y a pesar de su instinto maternal, odiaba que su digimon, Biyomon, fuera tan empalagoso y hostigante. Pero también noté esa complicidad que mantenía con Yagami. En todas las cosas que mencionaba éste último, Sora había estado presente o lo sabía, porque eran unos amigos extremadamente cercanos. Y sólo unos pocos días después de haber llegado al mundo digital, comencé a sentir envidia de Taichi por la clase de chico que era, seguro de sí mismo, y siendo así había logrado conseguir el cariño y la admiración de Sora.

El día en que Datamon secuestró a Sora, y los chicos regresaron a nuestro sitio de escondite y nos informaron todo lo que había pasado, yo en mi mente sólo culpé a Taichi. No entendí cómo este chico, que decía ser su mejor amigo y por todo el cariño que le demostraba en toda ocasión, había permitido que Sora se le escapase de sus manos. Pero no le dije nada, sólo callé con mucha rabia, aunque momento después, pude sentir que en verdad le dolió, porque se lamentaba y lloraba como un niño pequeño y asustado. Taichi al principio tenía mucha confianza y se arriesgaba a hacer de todo, pero en cuanto Koushiro le informó que si moría en el mundo digital, también lo haría en la vida real, sintió mucho miedo y dudaba. Además, se sintió culpable por todo lo ocurrido con Sora, y había decidido rescatarla él solo, a lo que yo le debatí que ella era amigos de todos nosotros, y todos queríamos salvarla. Finalmente accedió, y entre todos ideamos un plan para que volviera sana y salva junto a nosotros otra vez.

Afortunadamente Sora salió ilesa de su rescate, pero el perjudicado fue Taichi, quién fue absorbido por un agujero negro que apareció cuando estábamos a punto de terminar con Etemon. Luego que nos dimos cuenta que efectivamente había desaparecido, Sora se culpó de todo. Incluso llegó a decir que hubiera sido mejor que no la rescataran, así Taichi seguiría con todos nosotros para ser guiados. Luego de eso, pasamos un mes entero buscando a Taichi por todo el desierto… pero sin ningún resultado. Fue un momento muy tenso y desagradable para todos, casi no hablábamos entre nosotros, y lo poco era para buscar culpables o generar peleas. Sora estaba hecha pedazos sin Taichi a su lado, y decía constantemente que era su culpa y que ella debía buscarlo por otro lugar. Entre Jyou y yo tratábamos de persuadirla para que no se le ocurriera abandonar el grupo, pero parecía que estaba decidida desde hace mucho. Un día finalmente me decidí entrar un poco más profundo en el mundo de Sora, y me acerqué a ella. Nos encontrábamos en la mitad del desierto descansando, habíamos recorrido decenas de kilómetros buscando a Taichi sin ningún resultado. Ella estaba sentaba algo alejada del grupo, dándonos la espalda. Caminé y me quedé parado a su lado. Ella ni se inmutó por mi presencia.

─Sora, sé cómo te sientes, pero… ─comencé a hablarle con empatía, pero me interrumpió de inmediato.

─No, Yamato. Tú no estuviste ahí, no lo sabes. ─me respondió cortante. ─Ustedes están buscando a Taichi porque es lo que les queda por hacer, pero yo… para mí él… es más importante de lo que crees. ─me dijo con mucha tristeza. No le veía la cara, pero podía saberlo por el tono de su voz.

─No seas así, Sora. Todos estamos preocupados, tanto como tú. ─le debatí. Me sorprendí mucho con su cambio de actitud. ¿Dónde estaba la chica dulce y amorosa que se preocupaba por los demás? Ahora al parecer no le importaba nadie más que Taichi.

─Yamato… voy a buscar a Taichi, no me cansaré hasta encontrarlo… sé que el haría lo mismo por mí… ya me lo ha demostrado. ─dijo melancólica. Dicho esto, de pronto se puso de pie y quedo frente a mí, viéndome a los ojos ─Cuida a los demás. ─y pronto comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el resto de los chicos.

Me quedé estático. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sora estaba cegada por el idiota de Taichi, y no le interesábamos el resto de nosotros. ¿Por qué en algún momento pensé que le importábamos igual que a su amigo? De pronto tuve la necesidad de decirle todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero solo la seguí rápidamente y la detuve del brazo. Ella ni siquiera se volteó.

─Sora, no te vayas… por favor─ le terminé suplicando. Creo que yo necesitaba más de Sora que cualquier otro.

─Lo siento, Yamato─ fue lo único que tenía para decirme, y continúo su camino.

Debo reconocer que en ese momento la odié con todas mis fuerzas… pero no tanto como a Taichi. Pensé que él era el culpable de la tristeza y frialdad de Sora. Y esa misma noche, mientras dormíamos, ella se retiró del grupo. Luego poco a poco los demás comenzaron a tomar caminos distintos, ya el equipo se encontraba fracturado y todos querían tratar de resolver el misterio de Taichi por cuenta propia. Yo también estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo y hacer que todos se reunieran de nuevo, pero no lo conseguí. Luego llegamos con Takeru al parque de diversiones, y pensé que sería un lugar seguro para dejarlo mientras yo intentaba encontrar a alguien más. Ya a esa altura extrañábamos a cualquiera. Tomé el boté y me fui navegando por aquel lago, junto a Gabumon. Le prometí que volvería esa misma tarde, pero no pudo ser así. Al otro lado del lago me encontré con la sorpresa que Jyou estaba trabajando para pagar su comida. Así que sentí compasión por él, y me quedé ayudándolo.

Luego que apareció Taichi, yo sentí mucha rabia contra él y contra todos. No quería saber nada y la verdad es que solamente tenía ganas de regresar a mi vida normal. Desde que dejé de ver a Sora me volví mucho más apático y frío que antes. Pero estábamos en esa disputa contra Vagimon y Digitamamon, cuando mi emblema brilló y Gabumon pudo evolucionar a Weregarurumon. Luego de haber pensado mal de Jyou y haber mandado al diablo a todo el mundo, me recompuse y volví a unirme al grupo, para esta vez completarlo y encontrar a Koushiro, Mimi y la chica que quería recuperar en mis pensamientos… Sora.

Luego que encontramos a Koushiro y a Mimi, Taichi me preguntó dónde estaba Sora, pero le dije que yo no había dado con ella. De pronto nuestros digivices comenzaron a dar una señal de que se encontraba muy cerca, y a pesar que el resto de los chicos querían detenerse a descansar, Taichi y yo decidimos seguir en su búsqueda, porque se encontraba demasiado cerca. De pronto nos atacó un digimon como abeja gigante, y Sora junto con Birdramon nos ayudaron a derrotarlos. Nos percatamos que ella podía estar muy cerca de ahí, y decidimos junto con Taichi salir corriendo tras ella… aunque Takeru también nos siguió. Era grandiosamente rápida, se notaba que era bastante atlética, y saltó unas piedras sin ningún problema. Taichi me dijo que él se le iba a adelantar paralelamente por el bosque, y me indicó que siguiera por el mismo camino que iba ella, para poder atraparla y dejarla sin salida. Fue entonces como Taichi corrió a una velocidad increíble y la interceptó… y ella al toparse con esta sorpresa, giró en sentido contrario pero llegué en ese mismo instante impidiendo que comenzara a correr por donde venía.

Luego nos contó todo eso de Demidevimon y de los emblemas. Me dijo que el mío era el de la amistad. ¿Amistad? ¿Yo? Me puse a pensar que por qué rayos el chico más antisocial de la historia podía tener esa cualidad en el emblema. Y cuando Sora dijo que el suyo era el del amor… me quedé pasmado. Las demás parecían ser cualidades muy superficiales a diferencia de los nuestras. Amistad y amor… eran los emblemas que se oían más profundos. Luego de explicarnos todo el problema con su madre, con el equipo de soccer y que era una chica criada sin conocer el verdadero amor… me volví a asombrar. ¿Cómo podía ser que la chica más dulce y preocupada por los demás, tuviera detrás una historia de relación tan mala con su madre? Yo no lo podía creer, y solo guardé silencio. De pronto comenzó a llorar, y le dije a Taichi, haciéndome el indiferente, que lo mejor era dejarla. En el fondo me sentí muy triste por ella, y no me gustó verla tan afligida.

Mientras seguía con su llanto, Takeru le agradeció por haberle advertido algo acerca de unos hongos que estuvieron a punto de comer, y Biyomon mencionó que también nos ayudó a Jyou y a mí en el restaurant, donde se enteraron del plan de esos digimons de prolongarnos los días de trabajo. Y fue aquí cuando terminé de sorprenderme de esta chica. Solo atiné a decir, que no lo sabía… porque en realidad no me lo esperé. Nunca me hubiera podido imaginar que Sora estaba escondida, sin descuidar a ninguno de nosotros, ni a mí tampoco. Tenía una mezcla de emociones, pensé que le importaba a ella, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, y me gustó. Y podría decir que desde ese momento, empecé a ver a Sora como mucho más de lo que la vi antes, la vi como una chica hermosa, profunda, sincera, protectora, y una infinidad de calificativos positivos más… ya no me importó que nos abandonara en medio del desierto para irse tras Taichi, en ese momento me sentí especial y querido por Sora, la chica que nada más y nada menos, tenía el emblema del amor… y sentí un poquito de su amor dentro de mí.


	2. Capitulo 2: Sora Takenouchi

**CAPITULO 2: SORA TAKENOUCHI**

Hace muy poco tiempo que volvimos del mundo de los Digimon junto a los demás chicos. Esta experiencia nos sirvió mucho, a cada uno, para madurar y creer más en nosotros mismos. También conocí a los chicos y terminamos siendo todos muy amigos, pero de todos ellos creo que Yamato me cautivó más que los demás por su solitaria y fría manera de ser… en el fondo es un chico increíblemente sensible.

Al comienzo de todo esto, yo al único que conocía era a Taichi. Bueno, también a su hermanita Hikari, pero al campamento no pudo asistir porque se encontraba enferma. Taichi y yo fuimos inseparables desde que nos conocimos, y comenzar una nueva aventura perdidos en un lugar desconocido junto a este chico, no me pareció algo peligroso, incluso lo encontré divertido. Después conocí a Biyomon, y me pareció una criatura muy adorable y tierna al comienzo, pero con el tiempo descubrí lo empalagosa que podía ser. En realidad nunca estuve acostumbrada a tanto cariño de alguien, por lo tanto se me hacía muy difícil lidiar con mi Digimon. Luego de haber tenido un par de problemas de cariño, finalmente terminé aceptándole su amor y su compañía.

Al comienzo realmente no fue difícil acercarme y conocer a los demás chicos, a excepción de uno. Jyou era un chico muy inseguro y creía que tenía la responsabilidad de todos nosotros, por ser el chico más grande. Siempre intenté que se sintiera importante y responsable, por eso muchas veces yo le preguntaba qué hacer, sobre todo en las eternas peleas de Taichi y Yamato. Luego estaba Mimi, esta chica era un poco inmadura y caprichosa, yo pensaba que era la típica chica de la que jamás sería amiga fuera del Digimundo, pero trataba de calmarla y darle ánimos cuando ya perdía la esperanza. Koushiro era el chico brillante por excelencia, muy listo e inteligente, pero en realidad él nunca hablaba de sí mismo, a pesar que desde antes era amigo de Taichi. Hikari es la hermanita pequeña de mi amigo Taichi, a ella la conozco desde que nació, y siempre ha sido una niña enfermiza. Su hermano Taichi es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, nos conocimos en el jardín de infantes y desde allí que no hemos estado nunca separados. Es cierto que Taichi a veces es un poco impulsivo y actúa sin pensar, pero la mayoría de las veces yo confiaba ciegamente en él, puesto que para mí lo era todo, sobretodo antes de ir al Digimundo. Finalmente estaban los hermanos Takeru y Yamato. El pequeño siempre me causó mucha ternura, a pesar que era un chico bastante llorón, me cautivaba su simpatía e inocencia. Y con el que más me costó acercarme y generar una amistad fue con el mayor de los hermanos… Yamato. Al principio no me había fijado mucho en él, pero a medida que pasaban los días, me di cuenta que era muy reservado, solitario y tenía un encanto al ser tan misterioso. Me gustaba mucho observar cómo se comportaba como un hermano mayor protector y responsable, pero luego se volvió obsesivo en el tema. Cada vez que peleaba y tenía una discusión con Taichi, yo me quedaba por supuesto con la decisión de mi mejor amigo, a quién no podía traicionar… aunque en numerosas ocasiones pensé que la decisión de Taichi era demasiado arriesgada o no era la opción más correcta.

Luego aconteció el episodio con Datamon. Yo estaba muy enrabiada con Taichi, que no paraba de hacer tonterías en una situación tan delicada como la que nos encontrábamos. Y al final de todo, este digimon terminó secuestrándome junto con Biyomon. En realidad estaba muy asustada, no había ninguno de los otros chicos conmigo y empecé a temer por mi vida, no tenía idea qué pensaba hacer conmigo Datamon una vez que me clonara. Afortunadamente después llegó Taichi a mi rescate, en realidad esperaba que él fuera a mi rescate, después de todo éramos mejores amigos y teníamos una relación muy especial. Pero todo terminó mal… Etemon lo absorbió a un agujero negro y desapareció sin dejar ni un rastro. Yo me sentí muy culpable y total responsable por causa de su desaparición. Ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de que podría haberle sucedido, si es que se encontraba vivo, muerto. Me culpé todo el tiempo de lo que le había pasado, a pesar que los demás chicos me decían que eso no había sido así.

Pasamos un mes completo buscándolo por el desierto, sin ningún resultado. Y un día decidí salir a buscarlo por mi propia cuenta… pensé que si iba sola, lo haría mucho más rápido, ya que Mimi o Takeru, alentaban mucho el viaje… y yo lo único que quería era volver a ver a mi mejor amigo. El mismo día que había decidido dejar al grupo para salir en búsqueda de Taichi, Yamato intentó convencerme para que me quedara con ellos. Estaba sentada algo alejada del grupo, planeando junto a Biyomon la ruta que íbamos a seguir. Sentí unos pasos y pude notar que alguien estaba parado a mi lado, pero no lo miré.

─Sora, sé cómo te sientes, pero… ─comenzó a decirme, noté por el tono de su voz que era Yamato, pero lo corté de inmediato.

─No, Yamato. Tú no estuviste ahí, no lo sabes. Ustedes están buscando a Taichi porque es lo que les queda por hacer, pero yo… para mí él… es más importante de lo que crees. ─le confesé con mucha tristeza. En este momento estaba cegada por la culpa, que dejé de ser la chica amable y sensible con el resto del grupo, y sólo reaccionaba con apatía.

─No seas así, Sora. Todos estamos preocupados, tanto como tú. ─me dijo. Oía su voz, pero realmente no estaba escuchando lo que me decía. Y pensé que me dijo esto sólo para mantenerme cerca de ellos.

─Yamato… voy a buscar a Taichi, no me cansaré hasta encontrarlo… sé que el haría lo mismo por mí… ya me lo ha demostrado. ─dije con nostalgia. Me puse de pie, quedé frente a él, lo vi a los ojos. ─Cuida a los demás. ─y me dirigí hacia los demás chicos. De pronto sentí que me tomó del brazo, firmemente. No volteé a verlo, él me estaba haciendo sentir mucha lástima de dejarlos.

─Sora, no te vayas… por favor─ me dijo suavemente. Me sentí la más desdichada del mundo… Todos ellos me necesitaban, incluido Yamato… él mismo me pedía que me quedara, pero seguía teniendo a Taichi en la mente.

─Lo siento, Yamato─ fue lo único que le dije, y continúe caminando, soportando las ganas de soltar unas lágrimas de tristeza.

Ese día, al llegar la noche, junto con Biyomon nos retiramos del grupo. Yamato causó en mi mucha culpabilidad por haberlos abandonado, pero aun así no renuncié a la idea de encontrar a Taichi. Continuamos caminando incansablemente, hasta que llegamos a un bosque. Allí, me topé con la sorpresa de Demidevimon charlando con un sujeto desconocido, que luego nos enteramos que era Myotismon. Hablaban de los emblemas, y de los significados de cada uno. Puse mucha atención a toda esta información, obviamente era algo valioso de conocer, pero el digimon malvado no tardó en notar nuestra presencia. Se acercó a nosotras, y me dijo que yo era una chica criada sin conocer el verdadero amor, y que por tal razón, mi emblema nunca brillaría… y yo ingenuamente, le creí todo, porque coincidentemente la relación con mi madre era fatal. Biyomon comenzó a atacarlo, hasta que lo echó del lugar, y nos escapamos de ahí… pero yo seguía perturbada con lo que me había dicho, y comencé a recordar todos los malos momentos que había tenido con mi madre. Como tenía ahora esto en mente, continuamos nuestro camino, pero yo ya no estaba pensando en Taichi… solamente caminaba. Llegue a un parque de diversiones, y noté que el miserable de Demidevimon quería hacer comer unos hongos venenosos a Takeru y Taichi, por lo que cuando Agumon se dirigió al baño, aproveché la oportunidad para decirle que no lo hicieran, pero no me atreví a dar la cara, porque tendría que explicarles lo de los emblemas, y todos se enterarían que el mío era el del amor, y que yo esa cualidad no la tenía en mi ser.

Luego me di cuenta que se dirigían a buscar a Yamato cruzando el lago, por lo que los seguí sigilosamente. Me adelanté a ellos, y vi cómo hacían trabajar de más al superior Jyou y a Yamato. Es por eso que los ayudé, con pequeños detalles, para que no pudieran acusarlos de más torpezas. Aquí noté cómo Yamato estaba desesperado por volver junto a Takeru, pero aun así no se atrevía a dejar abandonado a Jyou… realmente me sorprendí por lo asertivo de su emblema: la amistad. Antes que llegaran los demás chicos, yo me fui del lugar y pronto llegué al castillo donde estaba Mimi junto con los Gekomon y los Otamamon. Pronto llegaron Taichi y Jyou a buscarla, pero ella los encerró en una celda. En la noche me acerqué a Mimi, junto a la cama donde dormía, y le dije que tenía que ser una chica fuerte. Al otro día liberó a los chicos y luego cantó para el jefe Geckomon. Una vez que todos los chicos se reunieron, sabía que me estaban buscando, pero huía cada vez más de ellos. De pronto un digimon comenzó a atacarlos, y no tuve más remedio que pedirle a Biyomon que digievolucionara para que los ayudara, así me sentiría más tranquila. Pero al volver a su estado normal, los muchachos se dieron cuenta que estaba cerca y comenzaron a correr tras de mí. Corrí a toda velocidad, marqué un gran récord, no quería que me alcanzaran y tener que dar todas las explicaciones… pero al adentrarme en el bosque, apareció Taichi impidiéndome el paso, y al girar por donde venía, me encontré con Yamato. Ahí no tuve más opción, y tuve que contarlos todo lo que me había pasado con Demidevimon.

Les estaba contando el significado de los emblemas de todos, y cuando dije que el mío era el del amor, Taichi comenzó a burlarse sin ningún tacto. En realidad él no sabía a fondo la relación que tenía con mi madre, siempre le había ocultado esa parte de mí… no quería que me juzgara o sintiera lástima por mis problemas. A medida que Taichi seguía abriendo su bocota, más triste me sentía, y finalmente terminé llorando desconsoladamente. Yamato le decía a Taichi que me dejara tranquila… ya que mi mejor amigo no tenía idea de cómo podía consolarme en un momento así. Luego Takeru me dijo que no quería que su familia se separara… pero luego corrigió diciendo que no quería que sus amigos estuvieran alejados. Ahí pensé que el pequeño seguía teniendo en mente la separación de sus padres, y pensé lo doloroso que era para ambos hermanos. Finalmente cedí a sus encantos… y le prometí que no lloraría más y que volvería con ellos al grupo.

Durante todo este tiempo, en que Taichi y yo fuimos inseparables desde la infancia, tenía a este chico en mente, y pensaba que me gustaba mucho. Era el chico que me aceptaba tal como era, y por eso siempre creí que íbamos a estar juntos, y a medida que iba creciendo me preguntaba cuándo sería el momento en que mi mejor amigo se convertiría en algo más. Pero luego de la aventura al Digimundo, todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron, y la confusión llegó a mi mente. En realidad Taichi era el único chico cercano que tenía, y de repente me interesó Yamato y su fría personalidad, me cautivaba su sonrisa, sus ojos azules, la melodía de su armónica, su madurez… Ahora ya no estaba tan segura como antes… pero gracias al Digimundo conocí a otros chicos, y quizás ahora debía descubrir qué era lo que realmente sentía por cada uno de ellos.


End file.
